


【仙花】梦境即现实

by JeanC



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanC/pseuds/JeanC
Summary: （大学生，仙花交往中，肉有，慎）





	【仙花】梦境即现实

**Author's Note:**

> （大学生，仙花交往中，肉有，慎）

by西让

BGM: Reality- Richard Sanderson

    午后的阳光最是明媚，大片地铺撒下来，照得人暖融融的。那红色即使在树荫下还是这样鲜艳耀眼，在明晃晃的日光反衬下似乎要烧起来。但摸上去却又温顺柔软，令人欣喜。他向他抱怨过这样的动作，“像是在哄小孩子一样。”说着就撅着嘴表达不满。他是怎么回答的来着？“哈哈，只是因为这样的你很可爱，嗯？”染上红晕的脸也很可爱。  
    “花道……”他低喃，伸出另一只手，描绘他飞扬的眉，一直到末梢都带着不服输的意味。然后将一个吻落在眉下，那双眼眸若睁开，是明亮活泼的，生气勃勃。他轻轻叹谓，就是这样的生机吸引了他，猝不及防，他就这样蓬勃的在自己面前出现，一下子夺去了自己的注意。仙道当时只是觉得新鲜有趣，却没想到被这样一个家伙改变了这么多。  
    “唔……”在脸上的骚扰让花道有了清醒的迹象，他迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，“仙道……？”他皱了皱鼻子，“你好慢啊……”然后一下子抓住了在自己脸上乱划的手，却也没多少力度。  
    于是仙道被抓住之后顺势就把两只手扣在了一起，掌心贴着掌心，手指挨着手指。亲了亲鼻头，“抱歉，中午不小心被导师留下来了。”  
    放大的俊脸在面前让花道抑制不住脸上升腾的热气，虽说是在交往中，但毕竟他们还是新晋恋人，平时和朋友一样大大咧咧的没什么问题，一亲近他就克制不住害羞……啊啊害羞 什么啊！我可是天才！恋爱这点小事怎么能难倒我呢？！  
    心里想的挺好，实际在仙道眼中他就是红着脸扭扭捏捏的样子，让人忍不住想欺负……  
    “花道……”他凑近在耳边，压着声音，吹着气。  
    “干，干什么啦！！”耳廓神经这么敏感，一下子就红个通透。花道慌里慌张地侧过头压住耳朵，却把自己的唇送了过去。

    "嗯……"仙道的吻温柔而又缠绵，花道到现在还只是会一口气憋着，实在憋不住了一张嘴，灵活的舌就溜了进来。“唔唔唔唔唔！”舌头！舌头！！他瞪圆了眼睛，也不知怎么回事，就把自己拼命往回缩。空间有限，他能缩到哪里去呢？相扣的手感觉到了压下的力量，原先被抚着的头也被定住了。不一会儿就被擒住了，舌尖相压的怪异触感让花道不由得轻哼出声，但并没有多少反感。被仙道坚持不懈地纠缠着，不觉中花道也体会到了趣味，像是要把对方吞吃入腹一样的热情感染了他。最后他干脆压着仙道的后颈，更深地攫取对方的气味。  
    最后还是花道坚持不住了，他浑身散发着热意，喘着气松开了手。瞄着仙道唇上的晶莹，想到自己刚才的主动，不由得有些得意。但猛地又发觉相比自己，仙道仍是一副风淡云清的样子……可恶！  
    “花道？”仙道觉察到自己声音里的喑哑，几不可见地皱眉，视线也游离开来。花道虽然接受了自己的告白，但从来没有恋爱经验的男孩对于亲密表现出了十足的不适应。仙道第一次牵他手的时候，花道整个人立刻就烧了起来，都要分不清东南西北了，却还是结结巴巴地逞能，一边红着脸一边把他拽得更紧。真的，特别可爱，即使花道一再强调不要用“可爱”来形容他，但是仙道觉得面对着花道，似乎只有这个词最贴切了……嗯，这句话说出来他会抓狂的吧……  
    唇上忽然的柔软让仙道瞬间回神，花道脸上的热气似乎正蒸腾过来，他自己还紧闭着眼。这个距离仙道可以看到他的睫毛在不安地颤动，眉头也皱得紧紧的，一副拼尽全力地样子。仙道几乎都要笑出来了，眉眼弯弯。花道现在还会主动了呢，虽然还是害羞得不得了，只会简单的触碰……  
    仙道捧着花道的脸，毫无阻碍地窜了过去，捕获了半伸不伸同伴，花道一惊，一下子想要睁眼，却又闭了起来。两个人很快沉溺其中，喘息被细小的水泽声打断。仙道觉得自己是在过于热烈的太阳底下晒久了，不仅是背部，热度从相交的唇舌蔓延开来，烧得他头脑晕沉，顺着神经发散全身，最后悄然积聚在下腹。他只能停下，埋头在花道颈窝，悄悄深吸一口气。仙道忍耐了太久了。  
    而花道早就乱七八糟的了。恍惚觉得自己躺在云朵上，离太阳这么近，又没有一丝遮蔽，才让他这么热。热死了，都是这个刺猬头的错！今天本来就热，他还压着自己，热乎乎的都要出汗了。花道想要推开他，自己的手脚却软绵绵地不想动。接吻的感觉太好了，简单的行为带来的是心灵上的巨大的愉悦，舌尖相交让他害羞却又有一种触碰到对方内心的错觉，来源不明的满足感在他心里膨胀着，猝不及防地占据了所有的空间。心脏在胸膛里沉甸甸地鼓动，像一只快要撑破的气球，下一秒就要“啪！”的爆炸出来。  
    这是花道和仙道在一起之后常有的感觉，快乐得让他不知道还怎么做才好。他抬眼看着头顶的树叶，仙道呼出的气体喷在脖子上痒痒的，骚动不安。  
    “仙道……”  
    “花道……”  
    他们还真颇有默契。仙道愣了一下，不由得有些好笑，便支起头：“你先说吧。”  
    “呃……”花道也不知道自己要说什么，就是突然想叫一下仙道的名字。仙道专注地看着他，等着他，花道更加说不出话来。“呃……”花道的视线到处飘，就是不看过去。  
    “花道……”仙道的声音变得很轻，很柔软，“……喜欢你。”  
    突如其来的告白让花道猝不及防，“我……”他偏着头，“我也……”后面的字眼任仙道怎么努力都听不清，但他还是笑了起来。  
    花道悄悄地看他，却看到了他笑的样子，恼羞成怒：“笑什么啦！混账刺猬头！”  
    仙道轻轻抚着他的脸颊：“我笑是因为我高兴呀。”  
    花道回过头想继续问在高兴什么，却撞进了一片温柔，像湖水的最深处，蔓延出来让他沉溺其中，“仙道……”  
    湖水泛起了波澜，“我高兴，是因为花道喜欢我。”然后唇上就被啄了一下，“虽然花道不怎么说出口……”又亲了一下，“但是花道却会努力把它表达出来。”这次亲了没有离开，而是慢慢地加深这个吻。最后分开的时候花道除了喘气什么都做不了了。  
    “这样的花道……也让我很喜欢。”然后就笑吟吟地看着他。

    “不要突然就开始说这么肉麻的话啊！！好……好害羞……”花道微弱地抗议，但却无法否认自己听到这些肉麻话时的雀跃。这样的自己实在是太奇怪了……他不安地扭动自己的身躯，在仙道来得及阻止之前碰到了什么。  
    “唉？”花道困惑地瞪大了眼睛，看着仙道痛苦……又不象是痛苦，反而有些忍耐的脸色。刚才自己的大腿上……似乎是感受到了什么……异样的炽热。  
是什么呢？  
    花道十分实诚地就想伸手去摸一下。这下仙道反应够快，及时制止了他，一把扣住了他的手腕。  
    “干嘛啦？抓着我？”花道仍是一副状况外的表现。仙道几乎要叹息了。  
    他默默地把花道的手按在身旁，深深吸一口气，带着莫大无奈地说：“花道……你还是不要乱动的好……”  
    “为什么？”  
    为什么？因为你亲爱的学长自从喜欢上你之后虽然没有干出天天想着你撸管这种猥琐的事，但是正常生理活动来了的时候心里想的还是你，有时做梦也会梦到。好不容易在一起了，贴心的学长又不想吓到单纯可爱的小学弟交往大半年了还是亲亲抱抱无欲无求的样子学长很辛苦的啊。  
    但谁让他是仙道呢？这些话当然不会说出来。  
    于是仙道叹了口气：“我现在有反应了。”然后看着花道又要问有什么反应的时候，一咬牙，抓着花道的手往底下伸。见到那张脸刷的一下红个透，突然就有了一丝愉悦……咳咳咳。  
  
    花道是真的没想到。他是说……他对这个一窍不通。平日里他把时间精力都投在了篮球上，没给自己剩下多少。反应迟钝也是正常……吧？  
    仙道看着这样窘迫样子的花道，却也让他心里升起了小小的，逗弄的心思。  
    “花道……”仙道的声音听上去有些委屈，“这个样子……你说我该怎么办呢？”  
    “谁，谁管你啦！……”花道慌里慌张的，在底下悄悄使劲想抽开手，却被仙道拽得更紧。  
    “这是你引起的啊，当然要你来承担后果。”  
    花道愣住了，他引起的？他承担后果？他怎么引起了？又要怎么承担后果啊？  
    “……你……分明是你龌龊！……下，下流！……怎么说是我……”  
    “唉唉？被花道这样说我好伤心啊……怎么会是下流、龌龊呢？我是喜欢花道才会这样的。”  
    什，什么？

    “因为喜欢花道啊。花道的一举一动在我看来都有着莫大的诱惑力，男孩子嘛……会这样也很正常。”  
    “正、正常吗？”花道一愣一愣的，“但是我……我就……”呜啊完蛋了！和仙道在一起的时候……特别是做一些亲亲抱抱亲密的动作时还真的感受到一阵热意在下腹产生。但是花道都刻意忽视了。那样子……怪怪的……不想让仙道知道。但是仙道现在又和他说这样是男孩的正常反应，他自己现在就是这个样子。花道一下子也说不上来自己心里是什么感觉，身体的热度却在持续上升。  
    “看来……花道，也不是一点都不懂嘛……”  
  
    不……可是，我……  
  
    滚烫的吻烙在脖领上，花道觉得自己被烫得一抖！痒痒的，麻麻的……太奇怪了。花道抬手想要推拒，却使不上什么气力，由着仙道在颈侧划出了一条不深的痕迹。  
    “花道……”  
    炽热的气息随着话语喷洒在花道的锁骨上，又吮吻住。明明被控制的只是这么小的一片皮肤，花道却觉得自己上半身都不由自主地抬了起来，后背僵直着，不知所措。  
    花道太紧张了，仙道伸手在他后背摩挲安抚，从蝴蝶骨中间向下到腰后的凹陷，不时揉按着，使手下绷紧的肌肉放松。 唇却依旧沿着花道突出的锁骨细密地向下进发，最终在两根锁骨间的深陷处停留。  
    花道深深吐出一口气，又靠回草地上，背上还垫着仙道的手。  
    然后就感觉到自己被舔了。在凹陷处一下又一下的搔刮，每一下都缓慢而刻意，让花道能感觉到那柔韧的舌尖清晰的动作。  
    太色了。

    但花道尽量地伸展自己，甚至用手在仙道颈后磨蹭，像是在缓解自己的紧张，又像有催促的意味。花道现在脑子成了一团浆糊，过分的羞耻和陌生的情欲让他无所适从，想要快点结束却又暗地里渴望更多的感受。  
    仙道自然是照顾他渴望的部分的。

    宽松的T恤衫被撩了起来，露出花道结实的胸膛，小小的乳头暴露在空气中，瑟瑟挺立。  
    仙道的声音很低沉：“花道这里是粉色的呢……明明是男孩子……”指尖按住其中一个，轻轻地晃动，“……真可爱……”湿嗒嗒的感觉立刻从另一边传过来。  
    “唔……！”  
    乳头被吸吮舔舐，润湿柔滑的触感让从来不在意的地方骤然爆发出强烈的快感，电流在皮肤表面流窜，令每一寸肌肤都麻痒难耐。还未适应，那边便被指尖的薄茧刮蹭，不同于唇舌的柔软，粗糙的指腹带来的细微的刺痛却更加刺激了花道的感官，窜动的电流汇入下腹，噼里啪啦地点燃了火焰。  
    “仙……仙道……”这样，好奇怪。花道晕乎乎的脑袋思考不了更多的东西，来源诡异的快感令他不安，但更多的是官能刺激带来的难耐。他下意识地抬起腰腹就往仙道身上蹭，下腹顶起一个小帐篷，炽热的温度透过衣裤毫无障碍地烙在仙道皮肤上，动情的痕迹无所隐藏。  
    仙道点点那个小帐篷的顶端，往回轻轻按一下，伴随着花道的惊喘松开手，看着小帐篷顶得愈发高，轻笑：“不要这么着急，忍耐一下下。”  
    到底是哪个家伙忍耐不了的啊！

    原本小巧的乳头在刚才的一番玩弄下红肿胀大，紧缩着看上去未免有些可怜。于是仙道一挑眉，心满意足地放过了它们。  
    当然，放过它们，不是放过他。  
    仙道火热的唇落在了花道胸下，花道有着形状分明的腹肌，也是平时刻意锻炼的结果。仙道沿着肌块曲线描绘，在不安起伏的腹部留下了浅浅的吻痕，显得肌肉线条更加突出。花道是洗了澡才过来的，但经过刚才，他身体上覆上了薄薄的一层汗液，在明亮的阳光下显得光泽动人。仙道的双手抚上花道腰侧，明显感到手下敏感的腰部忽地一抖，他加了力度，暗暗赞叹那滑腻紧实的触感。  
    “唔……！”只是被触碰而已，花道却觉得那双手像带电一样，通过赤裸的肌肤传递过来，腹肌紧张地绷起，深吸一口气放松，又被刺激得绷紧，就算咬紧牙关也克制不了自己的颤抖，急促的呼吸带动压抑的喘息不断溢出。  
    不行……再这样下去……不可以……

    花道直觉有什么东西在靠近，但匮乏的经验不能告诉他这是什么。仙道还俯在他的腰腹上，黏腻的感觉徘徊不去，但是他真的忍不了了……  
    “唔……仙，仙道……啊哈……”一张嘴，动情的呻吟就再也压不下去了。花道还在努力地收拾自己仅有的理智，没发现仙道的动作已经停下了。  
  
    “哈……仙道？”  
    仙道抬起头，看着花道微红的眼角，湿润的眼睛里带着他自己也没有发现的恳求。仙道眸色变得更加深沉，他撑着草地，把花道全然收在自己的阴影里，俯下身去，一边安慰性地亲吻他一边脱下了花道的裤子。  
    花道无疑从唇舌相交中得到了莫大的安慰，他轻哼着抬起自己的腰臀，直到臀尖触到草叶才猛地反应过来，惊呼出声，“呜啊！！仙道！！”  
    “……”仙道才反应过来这是在天为被地为床的野外，他当机立断地脱下了自己的上衣，垫在花道身下。开玩笑，天时地利人和两样都占了，怎么可能就这么停下来。  
    他迎着花道诧异的眼神又吻了上去，手在赤裸的大腿外侧来来回回，一点一点向内侧靠近。  
   “仙……仙道……”花道再次放松了身体。

  
    仙道一睁眼，便看到了天花板，身下是柔软的床，原来他还在公寓里。  
    “一个……梦吗？”他喃喃自语，带着淡淡的失落。仙道伸出自己的手，修长有力，能抓住些什么呢？  
    “唔……混账刺猬头……才几点啊？……”身边传来另一个人含含糊糊的抱怨。被抱怨的对象一愣，却表现出十足的开怀，眉眼弯弯，“抱歉，吵到你了吗，花道？”

Fin.


End file.
